Illusens
by K.V.Kubinski
Summary: After Terra gave her life for the Titans BeastBoy couldn't live with himself, but when they see someone flying on a rock... and Terra's plaque and frozen body gone, they start to wonder, is Terra alive? (This is a BeastBoyRaven story)
1. Terra

Beast Boy sat on his bed thinking. So mutch had happend so fast. It was getting hard to talk to anyone lately. All the others had just gone with the fact that Terra was gone. They hadn't tried to find a cure, and they relly didn't seem to care... He sighed. "We made a promiss..." he thought outloud, "Why aren't we keeping it?" He stood up trying to shake the thought. I have to get her off my mind, he thought. He started to walk slowly tword the liveingroom. When he got in there he saw Cy and Robin playing Gamestaiton, Starfire watching, and Raven... Sitting in the corner with her hood up, reading a book. Beast Boy flushed red. "HELLO! Don't we have a promiss that needs keeping!?!" Robin looked at him. "What prom-" Cyborg stepped on his foot. "OH! THAT PROMISS! Sorry Beast Boy, it's just not nuber one on our to-do list." Beast Boy could feel his ears turning hot. "AND PLAYING GAMESTATION IS!?!" Raven looked up from her book. "This is... interesting... Beast Boy is yelling at Cyborg and Robin for playing Gamestation... normaly I do that..." Starfire floted up to Beast Boy. "He is right friends... we did make her a promiss. Why should not break it. I belive anything that is broken is worthless..." Beast Boy looked at her. "Thanks Star." As the two of them started to walk away Cyborg ran to their side. "I'm coming two!" He said. Robin nodded. "Okay!" he said running over. They all looked at Raven. She sighed and set down her book. "Fine..." she mumbled. Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks Rae."

As they walked tword the door the alarm started to blare. Robin turned around and ran to the screen. Beast boy sighed, spirits broken once again... "Looks like a break in..." Muttered Raven. "Titans! GO!" said Robin. The others ran out the door but BeastBoy stood there. Robin touched his shoulder. "We'll help Terra after this, I promiss." BeastBoy rolled his eyes as Robin ran off. "I'm guessing you'll break that promiss to..." He sighed and turned into a cheeta, running out the door.

They aproched the building, that was being robbed. The minuet they saw it they could tell it was Mumbo up to his old magic tricks. "Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans." he said. "After our last battle I prepared for anything or anyone you might throw at m-" But befor he could finish a shadowed figure flew out of the sky, grabbed Mumbo by the collor of his shirt. "What the?" He shouted. The shape tied him up and threw him to the ground. The Titans looked up at it, confused. It nodded and flew off. Beast Boy gasped as he saw a glint of sunlight in the persons face. "Terra?"

BeastBoy ran from the other titans over to the spot where Terra's stone body stood. Questions ran through his head. "Was it her? If it was, HOW?" He finaly made it to the spot where he had last seen Terra alive. He skidded to a hault when he got there. "no..." were Terra had frozen was nothing but a few pebbles, and the plaque was gone! He fell backward and landded on his butt. He sat there in awe for about five minutes when the other Titans showed up. "It is not possible!" Said starfire, looking at the bare rock. "How?" asked Robin. BeastBoy still didn't move. Starfire tapped his shoulder. "BeastBoy?" He lifted one fingure to the spot. "Terra... plaque... gone... how?"

The Titans basicly had to drag BeastBoy home, because he was in total shock. He kept muttering "Terra," over and over. Star set him on the sofa. "BeastBoy, friend... speak to us, do you know how this happened?" Raven looked at his shocked face. "I'm doubting it..." Suddenly there was a knock on the window. "Who could knock on a window so high up?" Cyborg asked. BeastBoy sprung to his feet. "TERRA!!!" He ran onto the roof and looked over the horizon. On the ground by his feet was Terra's plaque. "TERRA!" he called. He could feel tears swelling in his eyes. "TERRA!!!" The others were soon on the roof. "BeastBoy! Calm Down!!!" The Titans grabbed him trying to restrain him. "GUYS SHE WAS HERE! TERRA WAS HERE!!!" The Titans tried hard to hold him back but BeastBoy refused to let them. "LET ME GO!!! SHE'S HERE! TERRA IS HERE!!!" Tears burnt his face. He broak out of their hold on him and ran to the side. "TERRAAAAAAAAA!!!" Robin looked at the ground. "BeastBoy, I know it's hard to accept but Terra is..." "Present!" The Titans gasped seeing the girl levitate up to the roof. "What part of, I can controll stone don't you get?" BeastBoy stared in awe again. She jumpped off her rock and hugged him, tears streamed her face. "I'm back!" she sighed. "And this time I'm going to be a better friend." BeastBoy wrapped his arms around her. "I couldn't wish for a better friend... nothing would be able to fufil that wish!'


	2. Terra or No?

The Titans still couldn't belive Terra was alive. It was impossible... right? BeastBoy still hugged her, every bad moment in his past seemed to melt away for that time. Terra's eyes glistened from the tears. "I've missed you... all of you." The titans watched but something seemed to be bugging Raven. Robin looked at her. "Something on your mind, Raven?" She looked at Terra and BeastBoy. "It's impossible Robin, Terra's dead, she can't just bring herself to life like that... if she could she would have done it from the begining..." Robin tilted his head. "Mabey, but mabey it just took her some time to break free." Raven shook her head. "There's just something about this that dosen't smell right..." Robin nodded. "You make a good point Raven...but let's let BeastBoy have a minute..." Raven shook her head. "No, we had better do it now... or he'll be hurt even more..." Robin nodded. He walked over to Terra. "I'm sorry, but there is no way you can be Terra." BeatBoy glared at him. "DUDE! There is so! The fact that A. Terra's body's gone B: Terra's plaque is gone C: She hase Terra's powers and D: SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE HER!!!" Raven stepped over, "BeastBoy, you of all people should know that there are sape-shifters out there!" BeastBoy growled. "YOU NEVER LIKED TERRA ANYWAY!" Raven stepped back, feeling somewhat astounded that BeastBoy had the guts to yell at her. "Friends, no more yelling! Terra is back! We should have a feast! I shall go prepair a gloriouse Tamranian feast of friendship!" Starfire said. She flew off and went to go cook. Cyborg looked around. "I'd better go make sure she dosn't burn down the tower." He ran after her. Robin nodded. "You comeing Raven?" Raven glared at BeastBoy and Terra. "Yes..."

Terra walked in with BeastBoy and sat down. Starfire came out with six plates of what looked like a green jelly-fish, who'd been stepped one one too many times. Everyones faces twisted at the sight of the... errrr.... food. "You may comence eating!" Starfire said gleefully. BeastBoy looked at it. "Errrrrrr, Starfire... you do know I'm a vegitarian?" Star nodded. "I do know, Glorcashbeen is made of no animal BeatBoy, I do asure you!" BeastBoy forced a smile and a weak laugh as he took a bite of the, "Glorcahbeen". "Is it not the most wonderous food you have ever tasted!!!" BeastBoy gagged. "I'll tell you when I'mm done getting sick!" Terra laughed and took a bite... "Hmmmm, I've tasted worse..." BeastBoy smiled and looked at Raven mouthing the words, "told ya it was terra!"


	3. Feelings

After they found Terra, things basicly went back to normal... but Raven still had a very uneasy feeling. Was she still holding a grudge... could she have feelings for BeastBoy, or was she looking out for him because he was like family? She sighed looking at the titans swarm around Terra asking questions like, how she escaped, how she stopped the volcano, and everything else like that. Raven shook her head. "NO!" She said. Everyone looked at her. "I can't belive it! It's impossible! How do you expect me to just belive you just came out of nowhere?" BeastBoy growled. "Raven If you have a problem with Terra mabey you should just leave!" Robin looked at BeastBoy's red face. Raven pulled up her hood. "Okay then..." She said, levitating to the door. Starfire stood up. "Raven, do not leave! You are a titan, we need you here!" Cyborg nodded. "BeastBoy's just a bit exited... chill Raven." Raven continued tword the door, "I'm not going to put up with this, I've been a titan longer than her... I've stuck around threw more, I would think BeastBoy would care at least a bit about my feelings... just because I can't feel too much, dosen't meen I don't have them." And with that the door flew open, and Raven left.

Robin ran after her but a black barier blocked his path. Thunder rumbled from outside, as rain began to thump hard on the ground. The titans stood, looking out over the lake. Starfire wiped a tear from her eyes. Robin set his hand on her shoulder, and BeastBoy felt like he was being torn in two pices... "This is all my fault..." Cyborg looked at him angrily. "YOU BET IT IS! IF YOU HAD JUST KEPT YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT RAVEN WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!" BeastBoy looked at him. "Back off! I know what I did was wrong but you don't have to rub it in!" Robin ran infront of them. "Chill guys... we should have realised Ravens feelings would have her quit one day... let's go in." They all walked slowly into the tower and Terra looked over the lake, a small smile curling onto her face. "So it begins."


	4. As Raven Said

BeastBoy sighed flopping onto his bed. He just couldn't stand the fact that he made Raven leave, Cyborg was REALY ticked at him, and Starfire hadn't said a word. It was alomst like Raven was the glue holding the team together. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. Someone knocked on his door. "It's open!" he called. Terra stepped in. She looked sad, and WAY depresed.

"Terra what's wrong, you look so sad." She looked up at him. "I feel responcible for Raven leaving, do you think the team will be mad at me?" Beast Boy shook his head. "Their too busy being mad at me..." Terra smiled. "BeastBoy, you're the best." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, but as she moved away BeastBoy looked at her eyes. "Green?" She pulled back. "No! It's not what you think..." BeastBoy stood up. "You AREN'T Terra, are you?" she backed away more. "BeastBoy, I..." He growled, anger, fear, and disapointment boiling in him, "WHO ARE YOU!?!"

She smiled, her blonde hair melted away, reveling long black hair, she now wore silver armor, and had her hair pulled into a pony-tail. BeastBoy backed up. "Raven was right... you're not Terra." She laughed. "No DUH! You relly are a genius!" BeastBoy backed farther away. "Who-who are you, what have you done." She smiled stepping closer to BeatBoy for each step he took back. "I'm an illusen! I take form of your hearts greatest desire and then watch you suffer as it destroys you all!

"Getting Raven away was step one, but you made me skip a few steps... looks like I'll have to get rid of you first!" BeatBoy's back touched the wall. "No where else to go..." She grabbed him by the throte and pinned him to the wall. He tried to change but something was makeing it so he couldn't. "NO!!!"


	5. Seeing double

BeastBoy gasped for breath. The illusen held him in the air. "If you're an illusen how can you touch me?" She smiled evily. "Like this!" She forced more pressure at his throat. He gagged, kicking the air wildly. He finnaly managed to jab his foot into her stomach. She flinched but continued to hold him in place. "Steel armor, you can't break through it with just your foot." He gasped for breath, but she held him to tightly. Suddenly something hit Illusen in the back. She dropped BeastBoy on his face. He gasped, air filling his lungs. "Few, I realy thought I was gonna..." he looked up. "RAVEN!!!"

She helped him to his feet. "What, do you think I'm so heartless that I'd leave a Titan when I knew something was wrong?" He smiled. Illusen stagred to her feet. Her eyes began to glow red. Ravens turned black and BeastBoy changed into a raptor. She smiled. "You can't stop me..." She began to glow black and she began to change. She soon wore a purple cape, had a black and red Shakra on her forehead. She looked identical to Raven. Illusen jumped at the REAL Raven and pinned her to the ground. Rave kicked her jaw and they soon were fighting like mad. BeastBoy gasped. "Which one is the real Raven?"

They stood up. The to Ravens looked at him. "BeastBoy, I'm the real Raven!" The other shoved the first. "NO! I am, BeastBoy, belive me!" BeastBoy looked at the two. "Errrr," he wan't sure who was who. "Raven, I will ask one question, and who ever get's it is the real Raven." He looked at the two. They both had compleatly calm faces. "Okay..."


	6. Faced With Fact

"Okay..." he trailed off as though the question didn't want to come out. "How," he gulped, "do you Really feel about me?" One stepped forward. "Beastboy, you can be an annoyance, but for what it's worth you're a good guy." The other didn't say a thing. Beastboy nodded and walked over to one of the Ravens. "I know this one," the Raven smiled, "is... NOT the real Raven." He kicked at her face causing her to lose balance and fall on the floor. She changed back into Illusion and staggered to her feet. "WOAH!" Raven smiled. "How could you tell it was me?" BeastBoy laughed. "You never tell me about your feelings!" Raven nodded.

Illusen smiled. "My work here is done..." they both looked up at her confused. "Did I trick you? My only TRUE mission here was to make the two of you become better friends, that's what Terra would have wanted." BeastBoy looked at her feeling angry, embraced, and happy at the same time. "Were IS Terra's body, Illusen?" Raven asked. "Right were you left it... I'm Illusion, I can make things seem to vanish, and other things re apear in places their not. Next time you see Terra's body it will be EXACTLY were it originally froze." She was still smiling, and for some reason, the news of Terra still being frozen didn't break his heart, he was glad Terra's body wasn't messed with, plus out of the whole thing, him and Raven were closer than ever.

**END**


End file.
